


Us Against the Universe

by imadetheline



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Actually please don't, Immortal Husbands, Little bit of angst, M/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men, anyways i love them, but here we are, i also don't know how tagging woks, i just couldn't be bothered to work a place name in, im small and i have no money, like this is a shameless excuse to write fluff, lotta fluff, nevermind then, probably takes place in malta, so you can imagine the type of stress i am under, sue me, wait the men are immortal, you've probably already read a hundred like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: The lab took more of a toll on everyone involved, but especially Nicky, than anyone expected. Joe is there through all of it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 212





	Us Against the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic. These two just wouldn't leave me alone. This was written at 1am and was not beta read. Also the Italian is from google translate so sorry for any errors. Translations at the end. Hope you guys like it :)

Nicky’s woken by the morning light dancing across his eyes. He quickly shuts them and rolls over, tangling the blanket around his legs, trying to avoid the newly risen sun peeking through the open window. He reaches for Joe across the bed, but his hand comes back empty. His eyes snap open and he turns back in a panic trying to extricate himself from the blanket, before he hears it, “Tranquillo, amore mio.”

Immediately the tension drains from his shoulders and he raises his head to see Joe standing in the doorway, bag in hand. Joe smirks and crosses the room quickly, setting the paper bag down on the balcony table before stooping to press a kiss to Nicky’s forehead. “Couldn’t survive without me, huh?” he jokes and moves to unpack whatever he’s bought, but Nicky grabs for his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He turns back to Nicky, who’s still tangled in blankets and propped up on an elbow, a question in his eyes.

“Non potrei. Mai.” Nicky shakes his head, looking down, his hair falling into his eyes, but he makes no move to fix it. “Ever since the lab I can’t… can’t even think… but it’s going to happen…” His hand is still trapped in Joe’s strong one. Joe’s fingers are warm as they trace Nicky’s knuckles and wait for him to finish. Nicky looks up and Joe’s kneeling by the bed, his face inches from Nicky’s, ever patient. Nicky allows himself a moment to study Joe’s features. The creases in his forehead from worry, the lips which he has studied and worshipped, and the eyes that know every part of him. He loves this man, body and soul. Which is why his heart breaks and tears well when he speaks the next words, “We’re going to lose each other.”

Instantly Joe’s free hand is on Nicky’s cheek, wiping away the tears before they can fall. “No, habibi. It’s as you always say, we end as we started. Together.”

“But you cannot promise-”

“I can and I will.” Joe’s hand moves from NIcky’s cheek to his neck, tightening and pulling Nicky forward so their foreheads bump. Nicky feels Joe’s breath on his lips as he speaks again, “You are my light Nicky, you have brought me back from the brink so many times. I will do the same for you. I am yours and you are mine. Forever.” Joe pulls back and Nicky huffs at the lack of warmth. Joe smiles wide, “And if the universe tries anything, it can deal with me,” and he laughs loud, the sound ringing and he is so beautiful Nicky can’t help but smile too.

Joe moves to stand but Nicky is quicker. His hand fists itself in the front of Joe’s shirt and yanks, pulling Joe down with an “oomph” but then Nicky’s kissing him and his lips are so familiar. Joe’s hands are in Nicky’s hair and Nicky’s tongue is in his mouth and the world is perfect. 

And then he’s lost, standing in the middle of the room, his lips red and his shirt rumpled. He stays still, trying to figure out what happened before he’s pulled out of his reverie by laughter. He blinks and looks down at Nicky, bare chested and lying back on the bed, his hand draped over his forehead as he laughs and laughs and laughs. “Your face… mio Dio,” he manages to get out between gasps of laughter. Of course Nicky pushed him back. He delights in teasing Joe.

Joe tries to look offended but it doesn’t quite work as his mouth keeps tugging upwards in what some would call fondness. Nicky’s laughter subsides into quiet amusement and he leans forward and reaches for Joe’s hand once again. Joe gives it easily and brings Nicky’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. Nicky sighs. The sun is high in the sky now and their small room is bathed in light. Joe has never forgotten NIcky’s beauty, but seeing him lying there, framed by the morning light like a god of old, it strikes him again. He can do nothing but marvel at this man, the love of his life.

“This is the man who threatened to fight the universe?” 

Joe is startled by that, but it quickly registers. “Hey!” 

Nicky chuckles and pulls his hand back. “You’re an incurable romantic,” he says shaking his head and settling back against the pillow.

Joe chuckles and smiles again as he steps toward the balcony and the previously forgotten bag. “Only your incurable romantic.”

His back is to Nicky now, but he can feel his soulmate’s smile from across the room. He starts emptying the bag of fruit and setting it aside before pulling out what he really wants at the moment. A new sketchbook. His old one is full, mostly of drawings of Nicky. He turns back to look at the subject of most of his work.

Nicky is laying on his side, watching Joe watching him, a small smile visible on his lips. The light dances across his chest and his eyes gleam. Joe nods. Perfect. 

Nicky smiles wider at Joe’s nod, “What?” he asks. But he knows what. Joe saw his eyes flicker to the sketchbook in his hands earlier. Joe loves drawing him and he knows Nicky loves the attention. He just shakes his head, grinning, and drags a chair nearer to the bed. He flips the sketchbook open and pulls a pencil from somewhere with a flourish. Nicky snorts.

He can hear the scratch of the pencil against the paper as Joe begins. He sighs and examines Joe as he sketches. He already knows the way his nose scrunches when he’s focused and how he’ll occasionally shake his head as he erases something he deems unworthy, but he loves watching Joe everytime. Doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of it.

He knows his fears about losing Joe aren’t gone and certainly aren’t unjustified but just the sight of Joe here, with him, is enough to keep them at bay. And he knows Joe will face them down at his side. The sun’s bright, the sky’s blue, and they are here. They may never die, but today they are truly alive. Besides, he’s got someone willing to fight the universe for him. What does the universe have compared to that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! I may write more of these two so if you guys have ideas for other one-shots send me an ask on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) or just yell about the old guard and other fandom stuff with me. I also have another tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soithinkicanwrite) for all my writing stuff. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Translations from Italian:  
> Tranquillo, amore mio = be at peace, my love  
> Non potrei. Mai = I couldn't. Never  
> mio Dio = my God


End file.
